


Desire Demon: Riordan

by Naerryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerryn/pseuds/Naerryn
Summary: Centuries ago, my family agreed to a deal with a demon. Now, they came to take what was promised to them, my immortal soul. But instead of taking it in cold blood, Riordan offers another deal. I would get what my heart desires the most and the burden of becoming their servant for the rest of eternity would go over to someone else in my lineage. But, was it that easy?
Kudos: 5





	Desire Demon: Riordan

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Monster x Female Reader

The day had started out peacefully, at least. I had awakened to the sun shining through the thin curtains of my bedroom windows and the sound of classical music reached my ears from the apartment next to mine. Remembering what day it was, I hopped out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed so I could start making my way to the central station. I had to attend a three day workshop at the other side of the country, since no one else of my department wanted to go and I couldn't make up a good excuse in time.

In the late afternoon, I closed the door of the taxi behind me before I walked over to the trunk, meeting the driver there to get my suitcase. I felt the growing tiredness in my bones, the several hours sitting in the train definitely took it's toll on me. I yearned for another shower, maybe even a bath in case there's a tub in my hotel room followed by a long nap.

The taxi started driving down the road once I headed for the entrance of the four star hotel. At least, the company did the booking for my stay in style and got me a nice place in a safe neighborhood. And another plus was that the hotel was close to the building where the workshop would take place.

A staff member opened the door for me, and I walked on marble floor towards the reception. Three women in black business uniforms stood behind the counter, and the one in the middle fleshed me a bright smile once I was only a couple steps away from them.

Her gleaming white teeth along with the deep red lipstick looked flawless as raised her high, clear voice to greet me. “Good afternoon, Miss. I have a reservation.“, I said as I came to a halt in front of the staff member, followed by my name.

I patiently waited while listening to her manicured fingernails dancing over the keyboard of her laptop. “Found you, Miss [Y/L/N]. Three nights are correct?“, she asked me after a moment and her brown eyes landed on me. I simply nodded in responds, watching her preparing my room key while she told me where I would find the restaurant and other services the hotel offered to their guests.

“Have a nice stay. And don't hesitate to call the reception if you need anything.“, with that being said, I turned around with my suitcase in one hand and crossed the entrance area for the elevators. My room was on the second last floor, and I definitely didn't want to take the staircase.

The metallic door flew open, revealing the empty, sterile inside of the elevator. I took a step inside, pushed the button to thirtieth floor and loosened the grip around the handle of my suitcase as the doors felt shut.

Relaxation music softly rang through the air as the elevator began moving upwards. I looked at the mirror on the wall from the corner of my eyes. I raised one of my hands to gently fix a couple strands of my hair which were out of place before I lifted my view to stare at the flickering lights above my head.

I tilted my head to the side as the light worked normal again, but my eyes darted to the side when the rhythm of the music turned into a complete tangle. The light went out. The elevator stopped. I balanced my weight from the sudden movement and started to move backwards until my back touched the cold wall. When I breathed out, it became visible as faint mist and a chill breeze crawled under the fabrics of my clothes. The light went on again, and the cabin of the elevator fell down at a rapid pace. My world turned black.

When I woke up, I felt every fiber of my body crying out in pain as I laid on the hard ground of the elevator. The light which fell into the open cabin was a shade of a cold white. My suitcase was gone, I noticed in my mind once I got back on my feet. But beside that, I was perfectly unharmed, as I took in the view in the broken glass of the mirror on the wall.

Turning around on the spot, I faced the open door of the cabin and my hands covered my mouth in terror. I don't know what I expected, but I faced a snow covered, misty forest in various shades of white and grey outside the metallic cabin.

In the distance, a dark silhouette moved above the treetops in soft, waving motions. Slowly, the silhouette began growing in size and the outline became clearer. As it stepped out of the mist and into the little glade in front of my safe haven, a scream died in my throat as I stared at the long, bird-like legs which were attached to a wooden house.

Shaking, the creature started to lower itself down to the ground on the other side of the glade, a good thirty meters away from my position. The legs disappeared from my view, and I wondered for a moment where they've gone, because now, it looked like an ordinary wooden hut.

I must be dreaming, I thought to myself. I'm imagining all those things.

Like an invisible force pulling me towards the front door of the house, I began walking towards the rundown building. Smoke rose out of the chimney and merged into the grey, foggy sky.

This is just a dream, I whispered.

Once my feet were firmly placed onto the doorstep, my eyes traveled over the closed door and it's frame. There was no doorbell, only a metallic handle was attached to the door.

Before I could decide if I wanted to knock or turn around and run towards the broken elevator cabin, I screamed in shock when the ground underneath me started to shake.

Holding onto the doorknob with all my strength, I glanced over my shoulder to see that the house moved upwards again. The claws of its legs stepped into my view and the trees surrounding the glade became smaller the higher the house rose into the sky.

I pushed myself against the door. Telling myself that this was only a bad dream, I fiddled around the handle and to my relief, the door flew open to the inside of the house. Jumping inside, I felt on my knees and hands as heard the door falling back into its frame with a loud bang.

Slowly, I raised my head to take in my surroundings and in contrast of the shady facade, I was greeted with the interior out of Arabian Nights. Deep colors, gold plated furniture and silk cloths everywhere around the large room. Faint, mouth-watering smoke filling the air.

I noticed sitting areas made of big, comfortable looking pillows. But my eyes stopped moving as a pair bright golden eyes stared back at me from the far right corner of the room. A low and dark chuckle echoed through the air, and the golden eyed creature raised from her seat, which was a valuable looking lounger.

Two pairs of horns, one big and one small, crowned its head. Long, chocolate brown hair framed her sharp features. Her bronze skin was barely covered my clothes, all she wore was a black bra along with some knee-length loincloth. A hairless tail wrapped itself around her left leg as she was only a couple steps away from me.

“Welcome.“, she purred in a deep sound of voice. I could feel her warm breath against my skin, it held the faint scent of honey and lavender.

No word left my lips, as I stared into her eyes, which looked this close like molten gold.

“Don't be shy, [Y/N]. I have waited so long to meet you.“

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, gasped when I felt a soft, warm hand against my lower back and creature slowly guided me over to one of the sitting areas.

“I feel you have a lot of questions. And I will try to answer as much as I can. But first, sit down with me.“, she said in almost a whisper, her hand traveling from my back over to take a firm grip of one of mine, gently pulling me down onto the pillows.

She was very muscular and at least a head taller then me. Even sitting right next to her, I felt small compared to this creature.

“I am Riordan, and you're in my house. Your ancestors have made a deal with me centuries ago. Now, I want to claim what's mine. Or make a new deal.“

“What do you mean?“, I stuttered.

Riordan leaned over to a side table and a golden goblet appeared out of thin air. She moved it close to her lips and I watched her taking a small sip from it.

“I am a demon, my dear. I was promised your immortal soul in return for power and money.“

“Not much left from it, huh?“, I replied with a faint smile, pointing at my clothes bought of the peg. Riordan shrugged in return.

“You can't blame me for their stupidity. I gave them what they desired the most. They simply lacked the abilities to keep it.“

I nodded lightly, watching her taking another sip from the goblet before the placed it back on the side table. Her golden eyes never leaving mine.

“So, what do you desire? What's the most treasured dream you hold deep inside your heart? Fame? Money? Revenge? Love? My power knows no limit. Name it, and it will become reality.“

I blinked in confusion, looking at the demon in front of me getting on all her fours and crawling over to me. Her nose only inches away from mine.

“Do you want to rule the world? Or be admired by millions? Maybe something less, like the job of your boss? A wonderful house? A loving husband? Or are you playing for the other team? Doesn't matter. How about I drive the kid that bullied you in High School into madness? Or we“, Riordan went on and on without breathing until I covered her mouth with one of my hands.

We both stared at each other in confusion. At least, until I felt something wet against the palm of my hand.

“Really?“, I pulled my hand away and rubbed the saliva of the demon into the fabric of my trousers. Earning a soft chuckle from her, she let herself fall onto the pillows next to me and when I looked down on her, I gasped in surprise when I saw a man laying there.

It's Riordan, it's her facial features, but with a male body attached to it.

“I am quiet flexible, darling. In more ways you will ever imagine. So, use that skilled tongue of yours and tell me what you desire the most. Same conditions as your ancestors, I am not picking favorites.“

“What conditions do you mean exactly?“

“Ah, now we are talking in business terms. Your wish will become reality, in return for the immortal soul of some grand-grand-grand-child or so. You won't even know them.“

“But that's wrong.“

“And you're here, aren't you. In my humble presence thanks to some selfish man in your lineage. You don't need to pay for his greet.“, Riordan spoke in a deep, husky voice. He got rid of the bra and threw it to the side before the demon stretched his body delicately.

It still sounded wrong in my ears, especially the more I thought about it. Riordan seems to sense my discomfort as he rolled over to the side and looked up to me under half-opened eyelids.

“I have waited hundreds of years to talk to you. It would be polite to answer my question. I am incredibly curious about your hearts desire.“

I lightly dropped my head towards the ground, my chin hovering over my collarbone as I got lost in thoughts, thinking about what the demon asked me. What was my hearts desire?

“I... I don't know. I want to travel around the world. Find my place somewhere in it. That's really all about it.“

Riordan let his golden eyes roam over my features before he carried his weight on his elbow, raising his head and upper body to close the distance between us. He tilted his head to the side, revealing his bare neck with a curious look in his eyes.

“Interesting. But your immortal soul is mine, you will stay here as my servant for the rest of eternity. Your adventure came to an end. Unless...“

“I make a deal with you.“, I finished his sentence, earning a half-smile on his plump lips.

“Kiss me, and the deal is sealed. I will make sure nothing will stand in the way of you and your travels.“, the demon spoke against my lips as he slowly moved nearer to close the distance between us.

His soft lips brushed against mine as I moved my head to the side, shaking my head no as I closed my eyes. It all happened so quick.

“Interesting.“

I opened my eyes, expecting to meet the golden orbs of Riordan, but to my surprise, I was back in the elevator. The soft music reached my ears before a loud bing rang through the air. My floor. With shaking legs, I moved out of the cabin, surprised to hold the handle of my suitcase in one hand.

Shaking my head, my mind felt like a tangled ball of wool. My feet moved on its own as I walked down the long hallway towards the door with the number written down on my key card.

The room was brightly light up as I entered, the door to the bathroom was halfway open as I walked past it. With a scream, I dropped everything in my hands and slightly flinched to the side, being caught by surprise as I saw the broad silhouette a familiar demon laying on the king sized bed.

“Hello honey. Let's order some food and a bottle of champagne.“, Riordan chirped happily as he jumped off of the bed and walked over to me. He placed both of his hands against the wall on each side of my face, hovering over me with a smirk on his face.

“You're mine, [Y/N].“


End file.
